gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-Gladiatus-
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Red Wedding page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:37, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ' !@#$%^&*' to ' !@#$%^&* ' Why did you changed every mention of ' !@#$%^&*' in the Robb Stark article to ' !@#$%^&*' ??If you hadn't made some previous contributions I'd ban you for vandalism. Please explain why? In the context of the show ' !@#$%^&*' is an official term, its part of the setting. If it offends you its absolutely moot.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:47, March 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't get what you mean. I didn't change anything, but region. And no, the word !@#$%^&* doesn't offend me. ----Gladiatus (talk) 19:26, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Somehow, any time you edit an article, the word ' !@#$%^&*' gets turned into gibberish.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:16, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Does your web browser have some kind of word filter?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:19, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Your web browser must be using a filter, it is still writing " !@#$%^&*" as symbols.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:46, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Glaidatus. You are using a web browser with a language filter which substitutes symbols for " !@#$%^&*": http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/The_Children?diff=144750&oldid=144704 This problem has been going on for months and you have taken no steps to fix it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 11:50, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh please, read the other section of this same thing when I and the Boy agreed that we have to be more careful. --Gladiatus (talk) 13:09, June 16, 2014 (UTC) You aren't being more careful. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/The_Children?diff=144818&oldid=144799 Your edit summary here says you fixed " !@#$%^&*" by hand...only for whatever word filter you're using to censor the word " !@#$%^&*" (and also, I directly said "do not change the location headings"). What browser are you using? What could be causing this? This can't just be allowed to fade into the background fabric of everyday editing. If you can't fix this, or at least figure out why it is happening, I am considering temp-banning your account until you can fix it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:28, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't careful because I didn't look at the text and didn't notice the words bastard and shit in there. My browser is Mozilla Firefox but in other sites, it doesn't change the words, just in Youtube and this wiki. And when I fixed this by hand, my computer showed me the words as they should be. If this will get any worse or something, I don't mind if you temp-ban me. I propably won't be much active here until season 5 begins and if I'll watch it, considering the show spoilers that will come now to Sansa's story. I'll try to fix it. --Gladiatus (talk) 13:43, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Current year We actually don't know what the current year is in the TV series continuity (Timeline). The TV series did not mention when Joffrey's wedding happened, so we can't confirm that it was year 300.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:46, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Didn't Tywin tell Tyrion in season 3 that the wedding would be first day of a new year? --Gladiatus (talk) 06:06, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ...I don't believe he did, in the TV version of those events. Can you cite a specific scene and episode?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:05, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Remembered probably wrong, but I think that it was episode, when they discussed about weddings of Loras and Cersei and Tyrion and Sansa. --Gladiatus (talk) 10:09, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Tywin first told Cersei he wanted her to marry Loras at the end of "Kissed by Fire" - are you thinking of that scene or another one?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:11, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Houses You cannot support three rival Houses at once: the Lannisters, Greyjoys, and Baratheon of Dragonstone?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:46, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok. --Gladiatus (talk) 06:11, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Robb's religion In the books we see Robb following just the Old Gods, but in the show he even marries under the Faith of the Seven. The safest rout is to establish TV Robb as following both faiths.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:48, March 21, 2014 (UTC) OK. --Gladiatus (talk) 19:24, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :It wasn't the biggest change, and the writers pointed out that Robb did grow up in an interfaith household - so I'm not getting too upset about it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:07, April 25, 2014 (UTC) !@#$%^&* to !@#$%^&* It's happening again, I'm afraid. You need to find out what's causing this, and stop it before editing further.-- 12:04, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok. It's propably just a word filter, and I think I can shut if off. --Gladiatus (talk) 12:09, April 30, 2014 (UTC) : Please fix this before doing anything else.-- 13:51, May 1, 2014 (UTC) : I can't fix it before I know how to shut it off. And shouldn't I just avoid editing pages with the word bastard in it? Because the words fuck, cunt etc still remain the same. --Gladiatus (talk) 14:15, May 4, 2014 (UTC) : I guess. If you can't switch it off there's not much more we can do. We'll just have to be careful.-- 14:22, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Blocked I'm sorry, I didn't want to have to do this, but I can't see any other way. I feel bad, as it isn't entirely your fault, but the fact remains that you're still not being careful enough when editing. You must have realised that articles like Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark would have the word " !@#$%^&*" in them somewhere, yet you still edited them, knowing the word filter on your computer would screw the article up. That being said, I'm issuing you with a temporary one week block. This should give you ample time to find the cause of this thing, and fix it. If you are able to do so before your block expires let me know, and I'll remove it. If, after a week you are still unable to find the cause, we may need to consider a permanent ban, as it's really not fair that other people have to go around cleaning up after you.-- 12:34, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I could change my browser, since the word filter is only in Mozilla Firefox. --Gladiatus (talk) 12:55, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, that would be the obvious solution. Why didn't you do this months ago when the problem started? I thought the issue was with your actual PC. Go on to a different wiki, and see if it works, if so come back and I'll remove the block.-- 13:06, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Because it wasn't until yesterday I realized that. --13:08, June 22, 2014 (UTC)Gladiatus (talk) Dave Hill :"We had an assistant named Dave Hill," said Benioff and Weiss. "One day last summer he walked into our office and said, 'You know that kid (Olly) whose family gets massacred by the wildlings? The one who runs to Castle Black to let them know the wildlings are nearby?' 'Yeah?' 'Well,' said Dave, doesn't it make sense that he'd stay at Castle Black and become a Night's Watch recruit? Where else is he going to go?' 'You're right,' we said. 'That does make sense.' 'And what if during the battle for Castle Black, he's the one who ends up killing Ygritte?' This year, Dave Hill is a writer on the show."[3] This proves that D&D are really the Dumb and Dumber. Not that I would be questioning Mr. Hill's skills in writing and the thing that Olly killed Ygritte was well tought, but the conversation, what is up there, especially this part "Yeah, that does make sense", proves that Weiss and Benioff are little bit "not so clever people." --Gladiatus (talk) 18:28, September 16, 2014 (UTC) 1 - Dave Hill has been a writing assistant for some years on the show. 2 - He's actually been the one directly writing the delightful "Histories and Lore" featurettes since Season 2 (Cogman now supervises but does not directly write). 3 - I don't see why having Olly personally shoot Ygritte was a bad idea. In the books, she was shot by an arrow but no one ever knew by whom, because they were firing in all directions in the confusion of the battle, etc. "Ygritte gets shot by an arrow during the Battle of Castle Black" - true in both books and TV series. Might as well make it an established recurring minor character. Yeah the book version goes into more detail that Jon for a panicked moment thought he might have shot her, until realizing the fletching on the arrow was different from what was on the arrows he was using, but he never knew who shot her and didn't want to know (whoever fired the arrow probably never even knew who he hit, in the heat of the battle). Why would you take this as as a "dumb" point? A bit quaint, maybe; I don't mind it at all, even sort of makes sense. Not a stroke of brilliance, but nice. They didn't make him a writer just for this, but due to years of dedicated writing assistance - this was just the last good idea he had after which they said "why not make him a writer?"--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:21, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I know that Mr. Hill has written some of the featurettes as well as that that is not the only reason why he became a writer. I didn't say that it was a bad idea to have Olly personally kill Ygritte, I liked it and it did make sense, but the thing how D and D answered proves to me that they are not so clever. But it may be only because I am not American and I don't speak English like you do in USA and I am only some teenager from Finland, but to me speaking like that makes you sound kind of dumb. Because English isn't my mother tongue, and I've only read it for like since I was 9, it's easy to misunderstand my messages and what I mean with them. --Gladiatus (talk) 15:44, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Citations Please be more careful when adding citations. The twitter user you linked as a source for the Greatjon's return clearly said that she had done Clive Mantle from Game of Thrones makeup, but for a different show.--Ser Patrek, the Paintbrush Knight 08:42, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I will be more careful from now on. I just now realized the mistake I made, when she said that it wasn't for GOT. --Gladiatus (talk) 14:07, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Synopsis templates Those are locked because we use the episode synopsis provided by HBO.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:56, March 18, 2015 (UTC) How is that an answer? Season 4 ones are also provided by HBO, and they aren't locked. I the meant that we could change stuff like Pod to Podrick Payne (the links) and also change stuff like this: An advisor tempts Dany, not like this: And advisor tempts Dany. --Gladiatus (talk) 13:59, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Episode photos You've asked more than once: before an episode airs, we just use the best photo available; after it airs a lot more photos circulate around, which is when the real discussion about what photo to use begins. Any image we use up to the air date is just a placeholder, not a permanent decision, you shouldn't worry about changing those.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:29, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks. --Gladiatus (talk) 10:05, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Aegon II?! Aegon II in the Dance of the Dragons? But why?! Oaths were sworn to Rhaenyra, she is the rightful heir! Aegon II is just a puppet of the Hightowers, a glutton, and a lecher.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:43, May 12, 2015 (UTC) The throne should pass to the male heir. Rhaenyra was a better suited for it, though, but laws should be made of iron, not pudding. No matter what the heir's father said on his deathbed. Really, I just liked Aegon more when reading TWoIaF. --Gladiatus (talk) 16:03, May 12, 2015 (UTC) steam code for telltale:game of thrones Hi Gladiatus, For participating in my blog, we wanted to reward you with a free game! It retails for 30 bucks in the steam store: http://store.steampowered.com/app/330840/ Please shoot me an email at nico@wikia-inc.com and I can throw you a code, Knakveey (talk) 23:28, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Night's King George R.R. Martin himself responded to my question about the Night's King and he seemed to imply that we should treat him and the White Walker leader (also called "the Night's King") as two separate characters, i.e. it's a title like "Storm King". Please head on over to the Talk page for that article to reassess your vote (if you still vote "No" on unmerging them, please just update the timestamp to affirm that you vote that way even in light of GRRM's newcomments).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:30, June 10, 2015 (UTC)